


it felt like summer

by cokebug



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s, M/M, Short Chapters, both are 20 yrs old, bxb - Freeform, taeyong is a smoker, ten is a bit awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokebug/pseuds/cokebug
Summary: it was summer 1996 when the air danced with dandelion seeds, days ended as they begun,and ten, an awkward convenience store employee, met taeyong, a smoker.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

JULY 3, 1996

ten woke up to the sound of ecstatic birds pouding the vastness of the sky with their sugary voices, making slow thin music that echoed throughout the city. a heavy sun lifted itself bit by bit above the edge of the horizon as the clouds calmly brightened and a faint orange glow transcended to blend with the multicoloured hues, through crimson and yellow, as well as purple and blue. a glow of warmth accompanied the daylight and the darkness of the night sky came to an end, it was dawn.

he sat up on his bed, a soft breeze from an open window beside him gently brushed past his cheek like a tangerine kiss.

the profound silence that resounded in the quiet atmosphere of his home was now cut off by the deafening sound of his alarm clock. the black-haired boy decided it would be better if he stepped out of his clement and sheltered residence, and so he did.

he exited his refuge, swirling the milk in his coffee cup, as the remarkable city of seoul awoke before his eyes. the gracious town swept across the line, and brought with itself marvellous spring weather and cherry blossom that made the children running around the streets forever warm and young.

now at the nearby park, ten's eyes averted from the flowing but silent city in front of him towards a slender figure who seemed to be lazily sitting on one of the benches. the short boy sat on the bench beside the other's as he softly took sips of the warm and aromatic drink in his hands.

quietly observing him, ten noticed that

his hair mainly consisted tinges of red and black, resembling dark, thick blood mixed with black ink, which complimented his lenient yet intimidating demeanour. the sun rays enduringly kissed his creamy skin, as if he were a sunflower in a field of daffodils. his eyes were like caramel in the sky, mysteriously sweet. the rough edges and soft parts that illustrated him made him seem different.

ten was so remarkably dazed by the rapturing male in front of him, and in the midst of his thoughts, he didn't seem to realize that his black eyes instantaneously responded back by gazing into ten's chocolate brown orbs.

he returned his attention towards the fresh cup of coffee in his possession and taking the cap off, making the steam rise and dance across the morning air.

the boy's lanky figure swiftly appeared before him. ten's beady eyes widened at the sight before him. in his hands was what seemed to be a lighter and nicotine cylindrically wrapped in soft, white paper, a cancer stick.

"light?", the boy spoke.

ten's eyebrows perked up in confusion, unsure as to what he should reply with. the boy lowered his dull gaze towards him.

"light my cigarette", he made himself clear. his voice was deep, cold and frigid, which made ten's heart run marathons.

the shorter nervously grabbed the object handed to him, quietly lighting it up. the lighter burned the cigarette with its fuming colours. the boy softly pressed his lips against the small roll of tobacco, inhaling the chemical fix of his bad habit, and filling his lungs with smoke. little puffs came out of his mouth, blowing from the surface of his chapped lips as it fuelled him. the rush mix of ten's warm coffee and the boy's bittersweet cigarette echoed in the morning breeze.

"i'm taeyong"


	2. Chapter 2

JULY 3, 1996

the night was cold, grim and dreary. the gleam of the shimmering stars designed the velvet sky and cosmic explosions dotted the dark and concealed surface. the silver crust of the moon swelled as it danced to the mellow tune of the whispering breeze, like a soft and euphonic dream. the moon looked full as it was at its peak of luminescence. 

unfortunately, ten couldn't enjoy the scenic semblance of the view before him. the fatigued boy was stuck in a domicile that shone with its glistening neon signs and cheap aura. he worked part-time at a convenience store where in its strange luminance, nothing happens. it's merely a small insignificant store. nothing seemed exciting or pleasant. 

but just when his eyes stopped helplessly roaming around, ten saw the same slim figure he had seen earlier that day. he was outside with another cancer stick attached to his lips, letting the smoke lie in the dark and absorbing the night sky like a formless sponge. his pale skin bathed in the moonlight, eyes filled the air with the echo of the glowing stars while the night played its tune in the distance again. 

ten's eyes were glued on the lissome boy as he walked inside the building, his cigarette's fresh odour following him. he was wearing an oversized black jacket, paired up with an unembellished white t-shirt, skinny jeans that fit his slim frame perfectly and a small silver chain resting against his pale and creamy skin. his demeanour perfectly combined with the old pop music echoing throughout the store.

taeyong's dull orbs looked up, having limpid droplets of black ink in them. his eyes were like empty wells, where water flew endlessly. 

the two males' eyes locked as the atmosphere filled itself up with wistful melodies.

a chuckle came out of his ruby lips, "stuck here on a friday night?", he asked ten.

"y-yeah, my shifts about to end", he replied.

the boy's black combat boots calmly led themselves towards the counter that ten stood behind. the shorter's heart was racing every second, yet it wasn't because of the vultures surrounding the tilted silver clouds or the drowning lake across the rolling hills. it was almost manic how taeyong could make the bones in his chest jump, but all taeyong realistically did was make his heart run marathons in acrid sweetness. it was soft and chaotic thing.

"ride?", he spoke up as his eyes flickered from the boy's face to the prominent collarbones protruding from his shirt. taeyong analyzed him with every staring chance. 

ten's eyes widened as he choked out a bit, clearly having misread the boy, "sorry?".

the boy sounded like the calm whispers of the wind, crashing along the sea, calming every single nerve of his. taeyong averted his eyes from their current location, and looked up. ten had the warmest brown eyes, as if droplets of honey were mapped out in them.

"do you need a ride home?", taeyong overtly asked.

"o-oh, no thanks, i can drive myself home", ten's words trailed off as he tried to discreetly insinuate that he didn't want a ride home from the smoker.

taeyong's eyes roamed around, inspecting the area around the two males. 

"i don't see any cars around except for mine", he argued, which made ten feel helpless, dumbfounded, unable to say no. his ears became hot with the slight embarrassment that he was feeling, blood rushing through the capillaries of his cheeks.

"isn't it a bit weird though? we barely know each other", he spoke.

"think of it as... a friend helping a friend out", taeyong replied, looking into the boy's eyes.

ten answered by staring back into the deep abyss that was taeyong's deep brown orbs. a yellow light danced on his thick lashes that drooped downwards, casting a faint shadow over his blown out pupils.

"but we aren't friends", ten nervously responded, but failing to break the silent eye contact between the two.

"we can become friends though".


End file.
